El pupilo de mi amigo es mi pupilo
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Entre promesas y demases, una conversación de sólo dos pero sin ellos.


Ss no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masami Kurumada.

**El pupilo de mi amigo es mi pupilo**

Se encontraba en su casa tirado en el sillón descansando. Por su memoria, en aquellos momentos, pasaban recuerdos de las tardes infinitas que solía tener con su mejor amigo, Camus de Acuario.

Sonrió suavemente.

Todas las platicas interminables y las risas, las peleas también acudían a su mente preguntándose la verdadera razón de todas ellas.

¿Cuán diferencia había entre él y su compañero para que discutieran tanto? O más bien ¿qué era verdaderamente lo que les hacía discutir?.¿acaso no se llevaban tan bien como para llamarse _amigos_?

No...

Por supuesto que se llevaban bien y, sobretodo en las malas, ninguno se alejaba del otro. Así eran ellos dos, dos mezclas in mezclables tercas contra el destino.

Unos pasos silenciosos y un murmullo de cosmos le hicieron advertir una presencia.

"Bienvenido Cygnus"

Los pasos se detuvieron a la entrada del gran salón.

"Te he dicho que no me llames Cygnus, sólo dime Hyöga, Milo"

Esbozó una leve sonrisa, medio irónica, medio amarga.

"Si, es verdad. Pasa Hyöga"

Abriendo sus ojos decidió sentarse en aquel gran sofá y, relajando los hombros, colocó los codos sobre las rodillas mientras le observaba. El joven de hielo jamás dejaría de sorprenderle, tenía un parecido único con mejor amigo, y eso, hasta cierto punto, le hacía quererle más como también le lastimaba.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Pregunta ya con una respuesta.

El otro, que se había mantenido a margen, caminó hacia su ventana favorita que se encontraba a la derecha del Escorpión, y ahí, observando el templo de Acuario a la lejanía, se cruzó de brazos con tranquilidad.

"He venido a visitarte"

El silencio se formó sin afectar a ninguno realmente, porque las palabras ya existían solas diciendo todo entre ellos.

Desde la muerte de Acuario y el termino de la batalla contra Poseidón aquel tiempo formaba estragos en sus recuerdos y, buscando solución, ambos habían encontrado cierto confort uno en el otro. Milo había sido completamente sincero con el joven Cisne, le había confesado lo mucho que había llegado a odiarle, a culparle, pero que ese mismo odio le carcomía porque había aprendido a quererle como a un hijo desde que le conoció donde Acuario. También había dicho con tanta franqueza que había logrado desatinar en el joven, que al principio él no entendía porque Camus se esmeraba tanto en entrenarle, pero que ahora lo sabía, Camus había encontrado al hijo que jamás tendría y del cual se sentiría orgulloso, tal cual él también lo se sentía en aquellos momentos.

Aquella vez Hyöga se había quedado sin palabras. ¿El caballero de Escorpio le consideraba con orgullo su hijo?

"¿Cómo han estado todos?"

El Escorpión suspiró con pesadez.

"Desde el termino de las batallas todo ha ido tranquilo aquí en el santuario ¿qué tal se encuentran Seiya, Shun, Ikki y Shiryu?"

"No lo sé"

Milo dirigió sus ojos al otro caballero, éste seguía observando con eterna pasividad algunas casas arriba.

Desde lo de Poseidón, cada quien había seguido su rumbo: Shiryu se marchó a China; Seiya seguía en busca de su hermana; Ikki, bueno, de él estaba acostumbrado a no saber nada; y por último, Shun, él se mantenía en casa de Saori y una que otra vez le había ido a visitar, pero bueno, de eso ya hacía un buen tiempo.

"Bien", desperezándose se levantó, sabía que aquella conversación no iba más allá, no lo necesitaban, "¿Hyöga...?"

Pero el nombrado no movió ningún músculo, seguía observando sin presiones.

Milo se tomó la libertad de acariciar con la mirada aquel sentimiento proyectado. ¡Rayos!.¡Ellos eran **tan** _parecidos..._! Macabramente _iguales,_ pero _diferentes_...

"No soy él, Milo, no me observes así"

El aludido sonrió con amargura desde su lugar.

"Eres su pupilo, mi pupilo, no puedo evitarlo"

Desde pequeño había estado acostumbrado a la mirada dura del Escorpión, muchas veces se preguntó como era que su mentor podía sonreír a su lado. Ahora sabía la respuesta, la entendía, como también podía imaginar todo lo que Milo guardaba en secreto.

Descruzándose de brazos el otro dirigió una profunda mirada al Escorpión.

"Milo..."

El caballero negó suavemente.

"Andando"

Ambos comenzaron a caminar recordándose su promesa silenciosa, ninguno entraría en detalle sobre la vida del otro, así tal cual, tampoco buscarían hablar mucho de quien visitaban todos los años en aquella fecha. Era una promesa creada con una mirada y forjada a través de la suplica.

Fin

Comentarios: Sin comentarios.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
